Family Appreciation Day
Family Appreciation Day is the twelfth episode of the second season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and the thirty-eighth episode overall. The episode shows up as number eleven on Zap2it's TV guide. In the episode, Apple Bloom tries to prevent Granny Smith from speaking at her school for Family Appreciation Day. This is the first episode that features only one of the main ponies, Applejack.__TOC__ Summary Preparing for the zap apple harvest The episode opens at nighttime in Sweet Apple Acres with a wolf's howl. Soon Applejack wakes up to the clanking of pots and pans, and she is joined by Apple Bloom, who looks out the window with her. Outside, Granny Smith is running around shouting "the timberwolves are a-howlin'" and "the zap apples are coming." Looking out from their windows, Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Macintosh cheer and repeat that the zap apples are coming. The following morning Applejack and Big Macintosh are making preparations at the apple orchard, unloading large baskets by the bare trees. Inside the Apples' house, Apple Bloom enthusiastically exclaims to Granny Smith that she's ready to make zap apple jam. Granny Smith starts by giving Apple Bloom a stick with some twigs tied to its end, prompting Apple Bloom to inquire if it is some special herbal ingredient she uses, but Granny Smith replies that it's a broom and that she should start sweeping. At the orchard, a strong wind starts blowing and the skies get covered with dark clouds. The naked trees starts buzzing with blue sparks around their branches, and soon the sparks disappear and big leaves sprout, which Applejack calls "zap apple leaves". Diamond Tiara taunts Apple Bloom The storm clouds quickly disperse and Diamond Tiara and her father Filthy Rich arrive at the farm. They watch Granny Smith and Apple Bloom jump over watering cans singing the alphabet while wearing bunny costumes. Filthy Rich is there to do business with Granny Smith about the jam. Diamond Tiara tells Apple Bloom she must be "so embarrassed" by Granny Smith's "silly ways" and ridiculous costumes, and that she's lucky she's on the farm and not in town where everypony could see her. The scene fades to Apple Bloom and Granny Smith in town gathering ingredients for the zap apple jam. Granny Smith sings loudly and hops along, drawing the attention of other townfolk, which makes Apple Bloom lower her head in shame. Granny Smith inspects some pots and pans at a stand and chews on of them, and leaves her false teeth attached to it then carries along. She makes smalltalk with the bees while harvesting their honey. Apple Bloom begs her grandmother to stop acting that way when Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon spot them. The fillies derisively call Apple Bloom by the nickname that Granny Smith gives her, which makes her bury her head in shame and eventually beg Granny Smith to get back to the farm. Granny Smith keeps singing and prancing, and Apple Bloom pulls down her head-covering over her eyes in shame. Scheduling Granny Smith for Family Appreciation Day The next scene has Filthy Rich giving a lecture about his business at the schoolhouse in front of a bored, half-asleep classroom–except Diamond Tiara, who is alert and attentive. He concludes his lecture and Cheerilee thanks him for being a part of Family Appreciation Day, first as "Mr. Filthy", but he frowns and Cheerilee quickly corrects herself to "Mr. Rich." Cheerilee checks her her list for the student up for the next Family Appreciation Day, and names Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom tells her that Applejack and Big Macintosh will be too busy to come and speak because it's zap apple harvest day. Cheerilee asks if anypony else from her family could come, and Apple Bloom nervously shakes her head no, but Diamond Tiara butts in and exclaims that Granny Smith could come. Apple Bloom tries to say something, but Cheerilee quickly accepts the offer. Apple Bloom is horrified and whines to herself that she'll be the laughing stock of Ponyville. Apple Bloom tries to avoid humiliation Back at the farm, Applejack tells Apple Bloom she and Big Macintosh can't take a break from the harvest. The third sign manifests in a quick change in weather, a flock of crows circling the orchard in a flight pattern of an apple, and the blossoming of teal flowers on the zap apple trees. When the sign concludes, Applejack assures Apple Bloom that Granny Smith has no shortage of entertaining stories to tell. The scene crossfades to the Cutie Mark Crusaders' treehouse, where Apple Bloom shares her woes with her friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle in a long string of synonyms, making Scootaloo use the line "what are you, a dictionary", which uses the same audio clip as in The Return of Harmony Part 1. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo tell Apple Bloom they'll help her postpone her presentation, trying tactics like faking an illness for Apple Bloom, manipulating a napping Granny Smith to say that she won't be able to make the presentation to Cheerilee, trying to harvest the zap apples early, and sending Granny Smith on a train journey to see Uncle Apple Strudel. The last attempt works, and Granny Smith goes to visit Apple Strudel. The scene cross-fades to the schoolhouse, where Cheerilee welcomes Granny Smith for Family Appreciation Day, but she doesn't arrive. Apple Bloom explains that Granny Smith got called out of town on account of a family emergency, but right as she finishes the sentence Granny Smith enters the classroom. Apple Bloom, surprised, asks Granny Smith if she missed the train, and she replies that it came and Uncle Apple Strudel was on it. Diamond Tiara makes a snide remark about Granny Smith's memory to Silver Spoon, and afterwards Granny Smith starts her presentation. Granny Smith's story "Long ago when I was a little pony, things were very different here in Ponyville... 'cause there was no Ponyville!" Granny Smith tells the class that she and her family were "pilgrim ponyfolk" who traveled and collected seeds. In her story, "the Smith family" reach Canterlot and come across Princess Celestia, who stops to see their seed collection, and notices they're tired from searching for a home. She directs them to the land next to the Everfree Forest where they build their first home and plant their first orchard, but since orchards don't grow overnight their food runs scarce. Despite the dangers of the Everfree Forest, Granny Smith decids to venture into it in search of food, and comes across a zap apple tree. At this point, a pack of timberwolves begin to howl and chase after her. Granny Smith runs back to her house and begins clanging a metal pan, which drives the timberwolves away. They take the seeds from the zap apples, and plant them in their orchard–the seeds magically grew into full size trees in an instant. Granny Smith then goes on to describe the how she paid attention to the signs of the harvest of the zap apple trees, how the apples all zap away if you don't pick them all in one day, and how she mixed up batches of zap apple jam. The process involves the strange activities she was exhibiting earlier in the episode: being friendly with the bees so their honey would be sweet, talking to glass jars, and that "zap apples like pink polkadots." She tells that ponies started coming to the farm from far and wide for the zap apple jam, and that the first thing Diamond Tiara's great grandfather Stinkin' Rich ever sold was her zap apple jam. She concludes, "and that is how Ponyville was founded." Granny Smith's account of Ponyville's founding agrees with the account given in Winter Wrap Up by Twilight Sparkle, where she tells Spike that Ponyville was founded by Earth ponies. After Granny Smith finishes her story, Silver Spoon kicks off a round of applause, to which everyone joins in. Diamond Tiara is shocked at the attention Granny Smith has received, and lashes out at her, but Apple Bloom rushes to defend Granny Smith. At the end of the episode, Apple Bloom tells Applejack that Family Appreciation Day went well. The episode ends with Filthy Rich pushing Diamond Tiara, wearing a big pair of bunny ears, to go and join in with other fillies in singing to the watering cans. Zap apples Zap apple harvest Zap apples are first featured in this episode. They appear and disappear quickly in the span of five days, which is why Applejack and Big Macintosh can't spare time from the harvest to speak at Apple Bloom's school. Their appearance is accompanied by signs that are numbered by Granny Smith. When the Cutie Mark Crusaders try harvesting the apples the evening before zap apple harvest day, Apple Bloom warns her friends that "zap apple trees aren't like normal apple trees–they're magic". Sweetie Belle tries bucking a tree to harvest the apples but gets electrocuted, and when the three Crusaders try picking an apple they can't manage to pull it off the branch and end up catapulting themselves from the bowed tree. First sign: Timberwolves First, Granny Smith announces that the timberwolves are howling and that the zap apples are coming, although she later says that they howl "when the zap apples first start growing", after the other signs. The timberwolves appear in Granny Smith's flashback when she tells the story of the zap apples and the founding of Ponyville to Apple Bloom's class. When she enters the Everfree Forest she hears a wolf's howl, and after she comes across the zap apple trees the timberwolves started gathering around her, howling and snarling. She escapes, and outruns the wolves back to the farmhouse, where she clangs pots and pans which scare away the timberwolves. The timberwolves in the episode have glowing yellow eyes and their bodies look like pieces of timber. Timber wolf or Timberwolf is a colloquial name for some subspecies of gray wolf, or for the species itself. Zap apple leaves The next day after the first sign, a sudden strong wind starts blowing and the skies get covered with dark clouds. The naked trees starts buzzing with blue sparks around their branches, and soon the sparks disappear and big leaves sprout, which Applejack calls "zap apple leaves". The clouds quickly disperse, and soon afterward Granny Smith tells Filthy Rich that the zap apples are due in four days, "to be exact." Third sign: crows and flowers The third sign is loudly pointed out by Granny Smith. There is another sudden wind and gathering of dark clouds, and a flock of crows circles above the orchard, making an apple shape with their flight pattern. Glowing teal flowers sprout on the trees and blossom into star-shaped flowers, accompanied by blue electric sparks. The clouds quickly disperse and the flowers stop glowing but remain on the trees. Meteor shower The evening before zap apple harvest, the Cutie Mark Crusaders watch the zap apples sprout on the trees after a meteor shower. Apple Bloom announces that it's the third sign, and the three Crusaders sneak into the orchard to harvest the zap apples, though Apple Bloom warns her friends that zap apple trees are magic. The fillies fail at their attempts to pick the apples, which are still small and gray, and not rainbow-colored like the harvest-ready zap apples. Zap apple meteor shower S2E12.png|Meteor shower Zap apple tree after fourth sign S2E12.png|Zap apple trees with gray zap apples not ready for harvest Ripening The weather changes abruptly for a final time before the zap apples are ready to harvest. There's a lightning storm over the orchard, the a rainbow shines over it, and the zap apple trees are once again teeming with electrical sparks. The zap apples turn from gray to rainbow-colored, and rainbow-beams fire all across the orchard. An aurora-like rainbow shines behind the apple trees and the zap apples change shape from small round apples to larger, more elongated and squarish. Applejack watches the transformation and announces that the zap apple harvest has begun, and Granny Smith announces that "tommory we'll be makin' up some zap apple jam." Zap apple jam Granny Smith tells Apple Bloom that she's been making zap apple jam since she was a little pony, and that there are "a whole mess of steps in this process and you gotsta get each one of them just right, or no zap apple jam. Quotes :Apple Bloom: Ready, Granny! :Granny Smith: Ready for what? :Apple Bloom: For makin' zap apple jam! :Granny Smith: Darn tootin'! It's time for some good old-fashioned zap apple jammin'! :Apple Bloom: Yes mam, I can't wait mam! :Granny Smith: pause Wait for what? :Apple Bloom: To make zap apple jam with you! :Granny Smith: O'course. :Cheerilee: Well, thank you, Mr. Filthy- I mean, Mr. Rich... :Apple Bloom: I'll be embarrassed, shamed, disgraced, mortified, humiliate- :Scootaloo: What are you, a dictionary? :Apple Bloom: Whuh- what are you doing here? Did you miss the train? :Granny Smith: Er no, it came. And Uncle Apple Strudel was on it. :Apple Strudel: Ooooooh, noogie noogie noggie! madly :Granny Smith: Magic is as magic does, just funny that way. :Applejack: So I take it Family Appreciation Day went well? :Apple Bloom: Did it? My Granny Smith is super special! I just forgot that for a little while. :Granny Smith: Aw, don't fret. I forget things all the time. Now, I'll getcha... er... somethin'. Gallery :Family Appreciation Day image gallery Trivia *With the exception of Stinkin' Rich, all the ponies in the zap apple jam queue in Granny Smith's memory are the same ponies who queue up for the zap apple jam in the present day, without the sepia tone or old fashioned clothing. *There are 2 "all-seeing eyes" that can be seen in the episode and they're all from Granny Smith's flashbacks. See also * Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes